Cartoon World Wiki
Welcome to the Cartoon World Wiki This is a cinematic universe based on various animated series and it is set in a world with humans and cartoon characters and where everyone knows everyone. Films *Cartoon World (2012). Directed by Rupert Wyatt. *Cartoon World: Revolution (2015). Directed by Matt Reeves. *Cartoon World: Civil War (2018). Directed by Matt Reeves. Heroes Humans *Mark Ruffalo as Andrew Ford (born in 1967) - A military of the U.S.A. *Tom Holland as Gabriel Ford (born in 1997) - Andrew Ford's son. *Naomi Watts as Frances Ford (born in 1968) - Andrew Ford's wife. *Stanley Tucci as Alexander Mars, Sr. (born in 1961) - A businessman. *Chris Evans as Alexander Mars, Jr. (born in 1987) - Alexander's son. *Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Andrew Mars (born in 1992) - Gabriel Ford's cousin. *Jennifer Lawrence as Melissa Mars (born in 1993) - Andrew Mars' sister. *Sophie Turner as Martha Mars (born in 1996) - Melissa Mars' sister. *Julianne Moore as Alyssa Mars (born in 1963) - Alexander Mars Sr.'s wife and Frances Ford's sister. *Robert Downey, Jr. as Joseph Rogers (born in 1966) - A police officer and Frances Ford's brother. *Gwyneth Paltrow as Stephanie Rogers (born in 1972) - Joseph's wife. *Chloe Moretz as Sophie Rogers (born in 1998) - The daughter of Joseph and Stephanie Rogers. *Laura Haddock as Felicia Morris (born in 1986) - Stephanie Rogers' sister. *Santiago Cabrera as Alexander Morris (born in 1980) - Felicia's husband. *Judy Greer as Barbara Taylor (born in 1975) - Stephanie Rogers' sister. *John Boyega as Mark Kent (born in 1994) - Gabriel Ford's best friend. *Ryan Gosling as Philip Mason (born in 1980) - Gabriel Ford's second best friend. *Rachael McAdams as Alyssa Smith (born in 1978) - Philip Mason's girlfriend. *Josh Duhamel as Fabian Murphy (born in 1973) - A military of the U.S.A. and Andrew Ford's cousin. *Amy Adams as Sylvia Murphy (born in 1977) - Fabian Murphy's wife. *Jacob Tremblay as Diego Murphy (born in 2007) - The son of Fabian and Sylvia Murphy. *Marisa Tomei as Helena Murphy (born in 1966) - Andrew Ford's cousin. *Nicola Peltz as Viola Parker (born in 1995) - Martha Mars' best friend. *Anthony Mackie as Matthew Kent (born in 1981) - Mark's brother. Family Guy *Peter Griffin (42 years old). *Lois Griffin (43 years old). *Stewie Griffin (1 year old). *Brian Griffin (8 years old). *Chris Griffin (14 years old). *Meg Griffin (18 years old). *Glenn Quagmire (61 years old). *Cleveland Brown (42 years old). *Joe Swanson (47 years old). *Bonnie Swanson (46 years old). *Donna Tubbs (42 years old). *Tom Tucker (40 years old). *Joyce Kinney (43 years old). *Tricia Takanawa (43 years old). *Ollie Williams (45 years old, died in 2018). *Kevin Swanson (25 years old). *Susie Swanson (1 year old). *Cleveland Brown, Jr. (14 years old). *Roberta Tubbs (21 years old). *Rallo Tubbs (5 years old). *Jillian Russell (30 years old). *Angela (43 years old). *Carol Pewterschmidt (42 years old). *The Mayor Adam West (71 years old). *Jerome (45 years old). *Derek Wilcox (27 years old). *Scotty Parker (6 years old) - Viola Parker's adopted brother. *Lawrence Wilcox (3 years old) - The son of Derek Wilcox and Joyce Kinney. The Simpsons *Homer Simpson (39 years old). *Marge Simpson (39 years old). *Bart Simpson (10 years old). *Lisa Simpson (8 years old). *Maggie Simpson (10 months old). *Santa's Little Helper. *Moe Szyslak (43 years old). *Carl Carlson (39 years old). *Lenny Leonard (39 years old). *Barney Gumble (39 years old). *Lindsey Naegle (40 years old). *Helen Lovejoy (42 years old). *Timothy Lovejoy (42 years old). *Kirk Van Houten (42 years old, died in 2015). *Luann Van Houten (40 years old). *Milhouse Van Houten (10 years old). *Cookie Kwan (38 years old). *Elizabeth Hoover (39 years old). *Seymour Skinner (46 years old). *Gary Chalmers (59 years old). *Shauna Chalmers (19 years old). *Joe Quimby (46 years old) Dragon Ball *Goku (30 years old). *Vegeta (44 years old). *Gohan (22 years old). *Kid Goten (12 years old). *Kid Trunks (13 years old). *Bulma (43 years old). *Chi-Chi (38 years old). *Piccolo. *Krillin (40 years old). *Android 18 (32 years old). *Tienshinhan (44 years old). *Chiaotzu. *Yamcha (42 years old). *Launch (44 years old). *Videl (23 years old). *Hercule (39 years old). *Dende. *Master Roshi. *Oolong. *Beerus. *Whis. *Pan (2 years old). *Bulla (1 years old). Resident Evil *Chris Redfield (43 years old). *Leon Scott Kennedy (37 years old). *Jill Valentine (41 years old). *Claire Redfield (36 years old). *Barry Burton (56 years old). *Piers Nivans (27 years old) - Jill Valentine's husband. *Rebecca Chambers (37 years old). *Sherry Birkin (29 years old). *Jake Muller (23 years old) - Sherry Birkin's husband. *Ada Wong (41 years old). *Ingrid Hannigan (37 years old). *Parker Luciani (45 years old). *Carlos Oliveira (37 years old). *Steve Burnside (26 years old) - Claire Redfield's husband. *Moira Burton (26 years old). *Scott Burton (8 years old) - Barry Burton's son. *Robert Nivans (5 years old) - The son of Piers Nivans and Jill Valentine. Metal Gear *Solid Snake (42 years old). *Otacon (34 years old). *Raiden (31 years old). *Meryl Silverbugh (27 years old). *Johnny Sasaki (27 years old). *Rosemary (34 years old). *Naomi Hunter (44 years old). *Ed. *Jonathan. *Drebin 893. *Roy Campbell (70 years old). *Sunny Emmerich (6 years old). *Little John (5 years old) - The son of Raiden and Rosemary. *Mei Ling (34 years old). *Nastasha Romanenko (39 years old). DC *Superman (38 years old). *Batman (38 years old). *Wonder Woman (5000 years old). *Donna Troy (3000 years old). *Hawkgirl. *Martian Manhunter. *Barry Allen (30 years old). *Wally West (26 years old). *Hal Jordan (33 years old). *Green Arrow (35 years old). *Black Canary (35 years old). *Zatanna (38 years old) - Hal Jordan's wife. *Starfire (35 years old) - Wally West's wife. *Lois Lane (38 years old). *Supergirl (25 years old). *Batgirl (26 years old). *Nightwing (26 years old) - Batman's adopted son and Wonder Woman's husband. *Tim Drake (14 years old). *Damian Wayne (10 years old) - The son of Batman and Talia Al Ghul. *James Gordon (60 years old). *Alfred Pennyworth (70 years old). *Harley Quinn (30 years old). *Jonathan Samuel Kent (10 years old) - The son of Superman and Lois Lane. Marvel *Iron Man (39 years old). *Captain America (38 years old). *Hulk (33 years old). *Thor. *Spider-Man (26 years old). *Hawkeye (29 years old). *Black Widow (36 years old). *Wolverine. *Jean Grey (42 years old) - Cyclops's wife. *Cyclops (29 years old). *Storm (38 years old). *Rogue (35 years old). *Jubilee (20 years old). *Beast (43 years old *Gambit (33 years old) - Rogue's husband. *Arachne (40 years old). *Spider-Woman (40 years old) - Spider-Man's wife. *Betty Ross (38 years old) - Bruce Banner's wife. *Mr. Fantastic (38 years old). *Invisible Woman (38 years old). *Human Torch (27 years old). *Thing (43 years old). *Ms. Marvel (38 years old) - Hawkeye's wife. *Mary Jane Watson (27 years old). *Venom (35 years old). *Psylocke (36 years old). *Emma Frost (40 years old). *Ant-Man (33 years old). *Wasp (37 years old). *Queen Medusa (42 years old) - Human Torch's wife. *Mystique (60 years old). *Gerry Drew (3 years old) - The son of Spider-Man and Spider-Woman. *Franklin Richards (10 years old) - The son of Reed Richards and Susan Storm. *Valeria Richards (8 years old) - The daughter of Reed Richards and Susan Storm Futurama *Fry (35 years old). *Leela (38 years old). *Bender. *Amy (37 years old). *Hermes (53 years old). *Zoidberg. *Farnsworth (160 years old). *Cubert (10 years old). *LaBarbara (47 years old). *Dwight (10 years old). *Nibbler. *Dr. Cahill (35 years old). *Linda (43 years old). *Morbo. Transformers G1 *Optimus Prime. *Bumblebee. *Hot Rod. *Ultra Magnus. *Ratchet. *Ironhide. *Prowl (died in 2018). *Hound. *Mirage. *Sideswipe. *Jazz. *Megatron. Villains Humans *Gary Oldman as John (born in 1961, died in 2015). *Titus Welliver as Albert (born in 1964, died in 2015). *Woody Harrelson as The Colonel (born in 1963, died in 2018). *Boyd Holbrook as Bravo (born in 1985, died in 2018) Family Guy *Carter Pewterschmidt (70 years old). *Diane Simmons (40 years old, died in 2018). *Bertram (1 year old, died in 2015). The Simpsons *Charles Montgomery Burns (104 years old). *Waylon Smithers (42 years old). *Sideshow Bob (37 years old). *Snake Jailbird (40 years old). DC *Lex Luthor (50 years old, died in 2015). *The Joker *Killer Croc. *Bane. Marvel *Carnage (38 years old). *Magneto (60 years old). *Mystique (60 years old). *Thaddeus Ross (62 years old). Transformers G1 *Starscream (died in 2015). *Soundwave (died in 2015). *Shockwave (died in 2015). Timeline *2012 **Lex Luthor creates a serum to stop humans' growth to make money **Lex Luthor attacks Cartoon City **Gabriel Ford stops Lex Luthor **Carter Pewterschmidt kills Lex Luthor *2013 **Lex Luthor's serum attacks the 20% of human population, making them immortals *2014 **The 50% of human race are immortals *2015 **A war between humans and cartoons begins because of Carter Pewterschmidt **Gabriel Ford kills Carter **Gabriel Ford, family and friends, the cartoons and the video games leave Cartoon City to create a resistance against The Colonel *2016 **Piers Nivans and Rebecca Chambers are married *2017 **The 80% of human race are immortals **The Colonel kills his own son to avoid spreding Immortality Virus *2018 **Cartoons, humans and video games suffer numerous losses, and for this Gabriel Ford seeks vengeance **Gabriel makes a journey with Andrew Mars, Melissa, Martha, Viola, Tom Tucker, Joyce Kinney, Ollie Williams and Tricia Takanawa **Humans, cartoons and video games are captured by The Colonel **Humans, cartoons and video games run away from The Colonel's base and are saved by the other militaries **Humans, cartoons and video games returns to Cartoon City to live an happy life together **The 100% of humans are immortals Category:Browse